Kuwabara's bad day
by Ermanil
Summary: I'm trying a humor story. Don't know if it's humorous or not, but I'm hoping you guys will tell me. Hiei finds out what Kuwabara watches one day and decides to pull a prank. May be OOC. Hopefully better then it sounds. please review. COMPLETE.


**Hey this came to me at midnight and I couldn't help myself. I had to write this little one chapter story. If you can come up with a title I would appreciate it. I can't think of one right now.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Display house, the AB blood and thankfully I don't own Barney.**  
  
**_Untitled_**  
  
Hiei was heading towards Kuwabara's house in order to yell at him. For what he never told any one. I have a feeling it's because something Yukina said. Anyway he reached Kuwabara's house just in time to here one of the most dreadful things ever. Kuwabara singing 'I love you' from Barney. Thinking attaining blackmail is better then yelling and making threats he couldn't really carry out Hiei continued to watch. Watching Hiei found that the show his so-called enemy was watching shouldn't even be shown. At least that's what Hiei thought. Many people in the world also side with him.  
  
Hiei smirked as he got an idea in his head. Now he wasn't one to pull pranks but when you hang out with a fox, even one in human form, you tend to...gain some of their 'playfulness'. Coming to his conclusion he headed off to find his wonderful friend and expert thief, Kurama. He figured if anyone would be bale to help pull this off without anyone knowing then Hiei figured it would be Kurama.  
  
'It seems as though I have a little too much faith in the Kitsune.' Hiei thought upon arriving in Kurama's neighborhood. It was a Saturday and Kurama didn't have school. Jumping up so he was level with the window he came in and sat on Kurama's bed. Kurama wasn't in the room, but Hiei could here Kurama and even smell some food. The door opened and Kurama nearly dropped the snack that he got for himself.  
  
"Hiei what do I owe to this visit?" Kurama covered up his surprise quite well.  
  
But Hiei saw through it. He stood up with a smirk.  
  
"Kurama, what do you know about a purple dinosaur that sings 'I love you'?" Hiei asked getting right to the point.  
  
"Oh you mean Barney? I don't know a whole lot." Then getting suspicious added. "Why?"  
  
"It deals with Kuwabaka." Hiei answered.  
  
Kurama nodded getting somewhat of an idea of what Hiei wanted to do. Setting down his snack he listened to Hiei's plan. He nodded saying it would definitely work.  
  
"It would take awhile to find but I think I know somewhere. I can even get some fake blood if you want. Real blood would be difficult. Meet me here tomorrow night. I should have a few things." Kurama got a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
Hiei nodded and left. Kurama sighed eating his snack. Since he finished his homework he decided to see what he could find. He left the house and headed down the street. He stopped in front of a store called 'Display house'. Walking in he walked up to the counter.  
  
"Excuse me miss. Would you happen to have a life sized Barney doll? And where is your blood?" Kurama asked.  
  
Needless to say he got a weird glance. Thinking it was for a play or something the clerk nodded and signaled for Kurama to follow her. He bought the materials and went home. He snuck into his room and hid the stuff in a secret hole in the wall that only he knew about. Even Hiei didn't know exactly where it was.  
  
'Well, I have the things so might as well tell Hiei.' Kurama concluded.  
  
Hiei. I was lucky. The place I went to had everything you needed. Kurama telepathically communicated.  
  
Excellent. We shall accomplish the mission tonight then. That is if you are open. Hiei taunted the last sentence.  
  
Of course Hiei. Kurama ended.  
  
Later that night Hiei knocked quietly on Kurama's window and waited to be let in. When Kurama let him in Hiei looked at the soon to be evidence.  
  
"Hiei, this here is important. These two bottles here are what you will use for blood. It was the only kind they had. What you do is you put the powder on first." Kurama demonstrated on his arm. "And then apply the liquid." Kurama also did that.  
  
To Hiei's amusement a red spot on Kurama showed up. It looked like real blood.  
  
"Kurama. Could you drench the doll in the powder and the drench my sword with the liquid?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Of course. Shouldn't take long. If you wanted to have fun with Kuwabara I also got this." Kurama showed Hiei a circular item.  
  
The item had four different colors: brown, purple, blue and a greenish color. Kurama took opened it and first applied the greenish color on his right wrist. Then applying the different colors he showed Hiei the result. It looked like a bruise you'd get from the receiving end of Yusuke's punches.  
  
"Fox, I'm going to have to get you in on this. Come. The idiot should be asleep." Hiei then left. He took the doll and rushed over to Kuwabara's house. The window was open so he entered and arranged the purple dino at the foot of his bed. Then moving quietly motioned for Kurama to enter. Kurama entered and sat the things down. Kuwabara was snoring and the two demons had to plug their ears.  
  
At least he's a heavy sleeper. Kurama commented.  
  
Hn. Hiei with his trademark word.  
  
Kurama then coated Barney with the powder and Hiei sword with the liquid. Then Hiei got to work. Making a few slashes all over Barney he stopped and admired his handiwork. Barney had a cut in the throat, cuts on his legs, arms, chest and back. The face was barely recognizable. But the blood Kurama showed Hiei worked very well. Kurama then applied some of the bruise make up on Kuwabara's cheek, and a few other obvious places that you would see after a fight.  
  
Hiei then continued the 'torture' and made the fake blood seem like it dripped from a head wound. By the time both demons were done Kuwabara looked like he had gotten into a fight with Barney and...well lost. Barney didn't look so good, but at least he was standing.  
  
Isn't it last man standing wins? Hiei asked knowingly to Kurama.  
  
Since we can't really be here I brought the tape recorder so it could record the whole thing. Kurama then proceeded to set up the camera.  
  
Going to Kuwabara's alarm clock he set it for 7:00. Then the two demons left. Hiei went to the Genkai's Temple and found his usual tree. He slept knowing full well that Kuwabara was going to get a rude awakening. He woke when the sun did and went into the forest to train. At what Hiei figured to be about 7:30 Kurama came walking up.  
  
"Why are you up so early fox?" Hiei greeted in his usual tone.  
  
"Couldn't miss the result." Kurama winked.  
  
Kurama then attacked Hiei and so their spar began. They spared until they heard an all too familiar scream heading their way. It was none other then Kuwabara. The two demons stopped and watched a frightened Kuwabara run up the steps faster then they thought possible.  
  
"Kurama you have to save me." Kuwabara ran to him out of breath.  
  
"Why should he help you?" Hiei challenged.  
  
"Well...uhh...I found a dead barney in my room." Kuwabara stuttered.  
  
"Kuwabara it's only a child's show. Barney isn't real." Kurama talked to him like he would a toddler.  
  
"The idiot actually believes a purple talking dino is real? Pathetic." Hiei commented.  
  
Hiei then disappeared heading to Kuwabara's house to get the tape. Arriving and grabbing the tape minutes before the other three arrived he hid in a nearby tree. Waiting for the opportune moment. Kuwabara came into his room hiding behind Kurama and pointing. Unknown to Kurama Hiei hadn't quite finished yet.  
  
"KUWABARA!!" Yusuke called making himself known to his friend.  
  
He walked up the steps and saw Kuwabara hiding behind Kurama and pointing while he was whimpering. Hiei found this to be the 'opportune' moment so using the Jagans power he levitated Barney and even found a way to make him talk.  
  
"Don't be scare. Let's all sing the song!" Barney then began to sing the song Kuwabara was.  
  
"No. This is not happening. This is a dream." Kuwabara muttered over and over.  
  
"If you think this is a dream then you are idiot. Didn't you want to meet me in person?" 'Barney' asked.  
  
"Umm. Did I?" Kuwabara started acting dumb again.  
  
"Yes. Now here I am. And you just had to attacked me and make me defend myself." Barney sighed.  
  
"You were beaten by the purple dino?" Yusuke began laughing while Kurama did his best to hide a smile.  
  
The purple dino then moved toward Kuwabara as he let out a yelp. He ran out of the room and hid in the bathroom. Turning he looked in the mirror and screamed. His scream sounded like that of a girl. His sister was woken up and came into his room to check on him. Kurama pointed to the bathroom and Shizuru (sp?) nodded. She went in and dragged him out. The dino wasn't moving anymore and he was in the same position as when Kuwabara first awoke.  
  
"See? Nothing is wrong Kuwabara. You came and disrupted Hiei and mine's spar for nothing." Kurama then walked out.  
  
Well later that day Koenma called them together for a mission. Kuwabara in the temple cleaning the 'make-up' off. When it came off with water you could here him swear.  
  
"I will kill whoever did this!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
Like he could. Hiei thought to Kurama.  
  
**_The End_**  
  
**I know short still I hope everyone had fun. R&R please. Pretty please?**


End file.
